Returning Home
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Tsuna has returned to Japan after spending his junior year in America. Will his family be able to handle the changes he underwent?
1. Coming home

Tsuna breathed in deeply, suddenly very nervous. He was standing in front of his house, a suitcase next to him and an orange shoulder bag slung over his neck. He was in America for junior year. Sure he came home as often as he could for birthdays, and sure he answered the phone and video chatted as often as possible, those, however, were few and far between. But this, this was coming back home, to the place where it had _all_ started, where he was no longer just Dame-Tsuna, where he had become a brother, friend, confident, boss, and _needed_.

Slowly opening the door, he peeked in. He could hear his ever faithful family discussing his arrival for tomorrow, unknowing that his flight arrived early. He could hear Hayato and Ryohei's unnecessarily loud voices. He could feel the irritation radiating off Kyoya, and the humor off Reborn, Takeshi, Mukuro, and his mother. He could sense the excitement rolling off Ipin, Fuuta, Lambo, and Chrome most at the notion that he was coming back for good this time.

Smiling, Tsuna felt a weight come off his shoulder, one that he was unaware off, at hearing his family. He had stopped by Italy on his way home and had talked with the Varia, Nono, CEDEF, Dino-nii's family, Yuni's family, and Byakuran's family, that wasn't the same.

Stepping into the house, Tsuna debated whether to yell. On one hand they would bombard him if he yelled, but if he didn't he could startle them. Shaking his head at his own silliness, he opened his mouth "Mama? I am home~!"

Silence suddenly filled the house. Worried, Tsuna picked up his suitcase and went into the living room. Picking his head in, he took in his family. "You guys scared me for a second. What?" he questioned after his relieved sigh.

"Ah, you just startled us!" Nana chirped "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow! Why didn't you call?"

Sheepishly, Tsuna rubbed the back of his head "Well, I didn't want to cause trouble and I had some extra cash so I just got some transportation myself."

After wrapping her baby boy in a tight hug, she ruffled his hair with a twinkle in her eyes "You know dear, you have a slight accent now."

Stunned, Tsuna almost screeched out, but managing to sound mildly started and unhappy, in English "What? But I was so sure I didn't! Don't people comment on that? No one said anything to me!"

"Japanese dear?" Nana questioned

Blinking, Tsuna muttered a 'Darn it' under his breath in English before switching to Japanese "I said that I was sure that I didn't and that no one had commented on it. Don't people comment on accents?"

"Well I am sure no one can tell unless they know you really well, Tsu-kun"

Frowning, Tsuna nodded.

"Well I am going to make you a feast!" Nana declared leaving for the kitchen.

Calling after her, Tsuna yelled "That isn't necessary Mama!"

Taking this moment, Fuuta, Ipin, and Lambo decided to tackle their older brother figure.

"Uff" Tsuna muttered, managing to stay standing. Then he bent down, wrapping his arms around them. "I missed you guys too"

"Did you buy us souvenirs Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta inquired

"Of course I did. I bought some for everyone"

"Did you buy Lambo candy?" Lambo demanded

"Yes I did Lambo."

"Did you have fun Tsuna-nii?" Ipin questioned

"I did, but I think I like it here with all of you much better"

Satisfied with confirming that Tsuna was there, and not an illusion again, the kids were easily convinced to help Nana cook.

Tsuna grinned at the others. "Miss me?"

"Cheeky now aren't we?" Reborn commented amused

"Of course Reborn. I had to adjust to America after all."

"Juudaime, did you really buy a lot of things for us?" Hayato questioned

"Yes Hayato. I bought everyone something."

Swinging his arm around Tsuna's shoulders, pulling him into a hug, Takeshi grinned "I am glad you are back. Did you miss my dad's sushi?"

"Yes." Tsuna immediately replied, stunning the others with the amount of conviction in his voice, "American sushi is so bad that I can barely stand eating it. Although I heard it was the best in the area I was in, but still."

"Bossu, welcome back." Chrome murmured

Moving from Takeshi, Tsuna gave Chrome a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Chrome"

Throwing his trident across the room, Mukuro growled at his sky "Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, what do you think you are doing to my dear Chrome?"

Nearly avoiding a trident to the throat, Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Mukuro. "I was repaying her kiss on mine from when we met?"

Eye twitching, Mukuro took his trident back only to hear Tsuna murmur "still a protective brother huh?"

Twirling around, Mukuro leaked all his killing intent, releasing a sickeningly sweet "Care to repeat that Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna smiled, as everyone else backed the _actual fuck_ away, replying with a quick "Sure thing. I said that you are still Chrome's over protective older brother"

While the questioning of who the hell replaced Tsuna raged in the background, Mukuro charged at Tsuna only to be stunned at the ease in which he was stopped.

"You know Mukuro," Tsuna drawled "destroying the house so soon would be terrible. It is not like the jet lag went away anyway."

Twitching, Mukuro stalked away to Chrome, who murmured words of comfort.

Kyoya came forward, attacking Tsuna, and met the same ease in which he was stopped. He growled out "Who are you and where is Tsunayoshi?"

Blinking, Tsuna replied "I am Tsuna. Why is that difficult to believe?"

"You are snarky" Reborn offered

Tsuna laughed, one in which everyone had dearly missed. "I have always been this snarky. It was just overshadowed by my shyness and clumsiness. Don't worry though, it is only because you are all close to me that it makes itself known."

"So you won't be snarky to say a classmate?" Chrome asked

"Nope. I will be normal, I guess."

* * *

I dont know. I felt bad for not updating.

I am thinking about making this a drabble. It would ba about when Tsuna returns from America. Would it be okay? I don't think it is overused, and I don't do full force stories yet. It makes me nervous just thinking about it.


	2. Home Alone

Tsuna sighed as he rearranged his room. His mother had thankfully kept his room from getting dusty, which he needed to thank her in an almost completely Hayato style.

Everyone was out of the house, he had convinced everyone to go to school today, and he himself couldn't return until after the summer break, when the second trimester of his senior started. His mother went out with Bianchi and Reborn to go shopping.

Moving his desk to be underneath his window, the calendar to be on the left side and laptop on the right, Tsuna placed a reminder to go to the school office tomorrow morning to pick up his uniform for his senior year, and probably a long packet of catch up work so he could graduate in March with everyone else.

Maneuvering his bed to be on the left side of his desk, on the opposite side of his closet with the foot of it towards his door, he then made the bed with clean covers since the ones he slept in were a bit dusty. Placing both his duffle bag and his suitcase on it, he began putting his belongings away. Jackets, shirts, pants, formal, and semi-formal on the hangers; exercise clothes, pajamas, underclothing, and socks in the drawers; he repeated in his head.

He started putting the little shelf up on his wall. The drill sounded through the silent house. Moving over to his laptop and turned on some quiet music before he lost his mind. Finished with putting up the long shelf on the right side of his door, far enough away for it not to be hit by it opening, he admired his handy work. "Not so clumsy and useless anymore huh?" he said jokingly

Carefully placing the trophies on the row, he found he had space for more. Shrugging, he started placing his school supplies in an orderly manner on top and inside the drawers. The books he bought in America were placed on the bed. He glanced at the tower of video games in the corner and sighed. Getting a larger bag, he began transporting them to the lock shelf downstairs by the new flatscreen TV his father bought. Afterwards, carefully cradling the old game system downstairs, he connected it to the TV and placed it next to the others already there. Going back to his room, Tsuna pushed the old TV into the back of his closet until he decided what to do with it.

In the hallway stood Tsuna's brand new bookshelf, he moved it in his room to the right side of his desk. Collecting the books from his bed, he put them in the bookshelf alphabetically to easily find them, but left the first row empty for the ultimate arrival of his textbooks.

Putting the duffle bag and suitcase in his closet, Tsuna stood at the doorway of his room and whistled. "I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself."

Strolling down the stairs, Tsuna refamilurized himself with the house that has always comforted him. It was quite large, several room having been added since the arrival of Reborn. However,

it didn't occupy his attention for more than five minutes.

Sighing, Tsuna figured that he had nothing better to do, so he started cleaning Lambo's tornado of a room so Mama wouldn't have to. Muttering to himself as he filled the fifth trash bag to the brim, "Gosh darn it Lambo! We have told you not to bring your candy in here! For this reason! They all land on the floor! And you are too lazy to pick them up!"

Half an hour later, Tsuna finally moved the last trash bag out, he would have a nice little talk with his youngest brother. Shaking his head, Tsuna wondered where they had gone after shopping. Humming with the need to do something else productive, Tsuna placed all the dirty laundry into the washer, and started the load.

Finally running out of things to do, Tsuna plopped down onto the coach. Lazily, he turned on the TV looking for some good Anime. Reruns of SNK appeared but he didn't want his mother, or Reborn for that matter, walking in on him bawling like a baby. Growling since Durarara! was returning, but not soon enough, and Naruto had so many fillers that he had given up completely, Tsuna finally decided to play some mindless video games.

After all, Skyrim never failed to please. Grinning, Tsuna started playing as his Khajiit. This was his lawful good character, though he could sneak around and assassinate someone if he wanted to, which was never. He started running around looking for a cure for Vampirism, because that shit was annoying as hell.

Since the Gods have this thing against him, what he did Tsuna would never know, just as he was getting somewhere Mama, Bianchi, and Reborn returned. A simple "Of course," slipped out before continuing on, "Mama do you need some help?"

"No, we are fine Tsu-kun" Mama chirped back

"Getting bored Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn, in his 17 year old body, smirked

"Not that much actually" Tsuna hummed

"Really? You are playing video games." Bianchi added

"I still like video games…" Tsuna blinked

"Same old Dame-Tsuna" Reborn sighed

_'Not really actually. Just think of all the things I have done today alone. I haven't even tripped yet! Crap, I just gave the Gods another reason to mess with me'_

* * *

Hi! I have updated because I had so much feedback in such little time! I could cry an ocean I am so happy.

So Tsuna was in American in his Junior year of high school, and yes he was the only one to go. He had some confidence but not alot. Most of it was him being forced into a new environment with very little emotional support. It matures a person slightly, makes them have to believe and rely on themselves. At least, I think. He did have roommates that helped him, and you may hear about them.

The most common Japanese school system is that they have trimesters. The first is from April to late July. Then summer break before school starts again in late August and the term runs until late December. After a two week break they return to school in early January for the final term which ends in March. There is a ceremony at the end and an enrollment ceremony in early April. The year consists of about 200 days.

Following this, Tsuna's junior year ends in mid June, so he has to wait until about September to return to school. He will have to catch up on the first trimester work.

Actually due to this, the order of oldest to youngest in Tsuna's grade is Hana, Takeshi, Haru, Hayato, Tsuna, Chrome, Basil, and Kyoko. I dont remember seeing birthday for Enma sadly.

Feel free to ask question if you are still confused, or if you want to see something~

_Edit 2/17: So I saw the new review, the one before I took this down (for reasons I have already forgotten; probably for the shortness), and now it is nearly as long as the first chappie (I checked. it is about a hundred words short). I was just really happy it got so many follows and faves I had no idea how to express myself. I am so glad you got excited, you have no idea how much that motivates me._

_And then got stumped on what to write._

_I think I was going to do something, but found no good pictures of Tsuna's room and dedicated myself to describing it. And then the school thingy which confused some people I am sure._


	3. School and disbelief

Tsuna pulled a straight face as he walked down Namori High's hallways. He could hear the whispers, but they were never really whispers, behind him.

"Oh my gosh!" high pitched squeal "Do you see that hot - _no sexy_ \- brunette walking with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?!"

"The dreamy guy in the jeans and stripped shirt with the jean button up on top with the buttons undone?" a sigh ensues

"_Yes that one_!" another scream "I wonder if he is single!"

"Oh my gosh, I hope he is at the very least bi! I want to date him!" helpless fangirling continues on

Fuming, Hayato growls "They are being so disrespectful to you Juudaime! And they should at least call Takeshi Yamamoto-san! Who do they think they are?"

Used to all the commotion, Tsuna gently puts his hand on Hayato's shoulder, "It is really nothing Hayato. I am sure they mean no disrespect towards me, and I am actually quite used to it."

Pondering for a mere second, Hayato tries to continue, "But Juu-"

"Call me Tsuna." The brunette interrupts, "At the most Tsuna-san. I am also sure that the girls call Takeshi Yamamoto-kun since he prefers it."

"Well I don't" Hayato responds completely sidetracked

Throwing his arm around Hayato's shoulders, Takeshi laughs "It is really okay Haya, my dad is Yamamoto-san."

Grumbling, Hayato says nothing more on the subject at hand.

Chuckling lightly at his loyal storm's predictable, yet much more contained, actions, Tsuna finally reaches the office. "Thanks for showing me here guys. I think you should head to class though, I can only do much to ease the demon prefect that is Kyoya."

Looking concerned, Hayato tried to stay back, but Takeshi drags him off with a wave to Tsuna.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna steps into the office. Walking up to the young attendant, who sadly is captivated by his looks, Tsuna cleared his throat. "Um, hello, I am here to see the Principal. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I am returning from the foreign exchange program."

Fluttering her eyelashes, in what she hoped landed her a date, the attendant sweetly gave Tsuna the directions to the Principal's office. "Oh be sure to tell me when your leaving~"

Almost sighing, Tsuna knocks on the door.

A gruff "Come in" sounds through it.

Entering the room and sitting down on a chair, Tsuna smiles "It is good to see you again sir"

"Likewise Sawada-san." The Principal, Tanaka-san Tsuna remembered, greeted in return. Pushing a small pile forward, he continues, "Now to graduate in March with your peers, you need to first complete this packet successfully and return it when you return. We trust that you will cover the material on your own, and the tests at the beginning of the term will show us all we need to know. This here is the uniform for your senior year, your mother has already paid for it."

Nodding, Tsuna graciously takes the items, "Thank you very much Tanaka-san"

"Now then you may go enjoy this extended vacation of yours Sawada-san."

"Ah, thank you, and have a good day." Tsuna replied, bowing slightly before leaving the room. Bring courteous to the attendant, Tsuna nods his head towards her, "I shall be leaving now."

Purposely ignoring the cat calls from the attendant, Tsuna heads home. He hums on the way home, passing by the little Chihuahua and even pauses to pet it. Finally reaching his home, Tsuna opens the door and the overwhelming scent of chocolate in the air floods his nose. Walking into the kitchen, he watches as his mother dances around the counters. Counters full of his favorite chocolate dessert.

Smiling brightly, Tsuna steps in when his mother's grip slips, "I got it Mama"

"Ah, welcome home Tsu-kun," Nana breathlessly greeted, "I need to get these done before Lambo gets home! And there is still so much to do! This party Iemitsu wants for your return will be stunning"

Eyes narrowing, Tsuna questions "Dad wants? He wants this party?"

Leaning in the doorway, Reborn joins the conversation, "Why of course Dame-Tsuna. We already had a feast for your return. He called and just said he wanted you to have a full on party. He may be here tonight, but he wasn't clear about it."

Sighing, Tsuna pulled a blue waist apron from a side closet, "Well seeing as I have nothing to better to do, why don't I help? What do we need to make?"

Blinking, Nana breaks out into an awe inspiring smile, "You don't have too Tsu-kun! But we will need to cook the ham, and the turkey. Sushi would be nice as well. Having a wide range will please everyone. Salad and some veggies too."

Nodding, Tsuna washed his hands, "I am decent at cooking ham and throwing together a salad is easy enough. I could also make some sushi if we start running out of time, since I know that is not all you are preparing to cook Mama"

Huffing, Reborn stepped fully into the kitchen, empty espresso cup in hand. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Dame-Tsuna. I highly doubt you can cook without starting a fire, cutting yourself, or burning something. I bet your cooking will be worse than that of Bianchi's poison cooking."

Humming, Nana, who knew everything about her kids -because she claimed all of them were- and the mafia, countered "Well, I don't think Tsu-kun can actually be worse than Bianchi's poison cooking. And Bianchi can actually cook normal food too you know. I tasted it."

Tsuna indignantly glared at Reborn, "I was on my own for a whole school year with people who can't cook either. I think I can cook decently. If you doubt me, I took a culinary class and aced it. Bianchi's normal cooking is actually really good, although Hayato's is slightly better I think"

Rolling up the sleeves of the dress shirt, Reborn scoffed "I will help as well Mama. But only because I want to be here when Tsuna ruins something."

* * *

This is offically about 1004 words! Huzzah.

I have this sinking feeling that this is going to be my first multi-chapter story. Oh my gosh I am so nervous. I will need much encouragement.

So, I have lengthened the previous chapter if you want to go back and read it. It is now a little under a hundred shy of being 1000 words. It has some interaction with Mama ,Bianchi, and Reborn but not much. It is not nessacry to go back and read it, though it would be nice.

I have a poll on my file for the main pairing, although if you are an anon feel free to leave your vote in the comments.

The chappies from now on are going to be 900 words or more at the very least. And I will try to update at least once every two weeks max, but life messes with schedule.

The next one will be about Tsuna cooking and perhaps a little something else.

You people make me so happy. This is my most popular story. So many follows and faves. And. And. **_You people are the best. _**


	4. Interaction

Huffing, Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Whatever Reborn. I know my food is good enough. I haven't poisoned anyone at all."

"You forgot yet, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn scoffed, "Mama what would you like me to cook?"

"Oh, Reborn-kun, would you mind making the pasta?" Nana asked, "And Tsu-kun, would you mind making the hamburgers? I can prepare the ham."

"Sure thing." Tsuna chirped, bringing out the beef. After forming the patty mounds, he sprinkled just the right amount of spices to imitate the perfect grilled burger, but fried in a pan.

Not to be out done by the resident idiot, after Lambo, Reborn started washing the ingredients for the perfect red pasta sauce. He could put together a perfect spaghetti sauce, using only tomatoes, minced garlic, onions, basil, bay leaf, pepper, salt, and white sugar.

By the time Tsuna had finished frying all the ham burgers, Reborn had just finished the spaghetti sauce. Both proceeded to glare at the other's product, hoping it would start burning.

Seeing this, Nana giggled, "My, my, you sure are competitive today! Why don't I finish this up? Then you can catch up in the living room? And Reborn-kun, don't shoot too many holes in the wall please."

"I make no promises Mama, but I will try." Reborn nodded, leading the way to the living room. Settling down, Reborn crossed one leg over the other, and threw an arm on the edge.

Placing himself on the opposite couch, Tsuna couldn't help laughing at Reborn. "Do you need to sit like that Reborn?"

Raising an elegant eyebrow at Tsuna's new-found confidence, Reborn glared at the brunette, "What are you babbling about, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna pulled a straight face, copying Reborn's posture, placing a dangerous aurora around himself, and seriously stating, "Sitting like a mafia boss, but one straight out of an anime"

Hiding the shock of Tsuna not reacting to his glare, Reborn smirked, "Maybe you should try it more often, you actually look like one now."

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna straightened, "Yeah, yeah, whatever Reborn."

"Oh, so you have confidence and attitude now?" Reborn questioned, leaning forward, fedora shadowing his face, "Just what happened in America?"

On a whim, Tsuna snatched Reborn's beloved fedora and playfully put it on, placing his hand on his chin, and making a thoughtful expression, "Lots of things. I made new friends, surprisingly joined a sport or two, aced all my classes, learned a few new languages, learned how to sweet talk, bribe, and manage my money. All in a course of about 9 months. Oh, I also grew a backbone!"

Hand twitching, Reborn reached for Leon, who turned into a familiar gun, "Dame-Tsuna, while that is all well and good, you best give me my _god damn_ fedora back before I fill you with _fucking bullets_"

"But I like your fedora!" Tsuna complained, smile locked on his face, "It is comfortable! Besides your hair is _fabulous_."

"Tsunayoshi. Sawada." Reborn growled out, "You. Will. Give. **Me**. Back. _**My**_. Fedora. Before. I. **_Strangle_**.** You**."

Huffing, Tsuna placed the fedora on the table, "Geez, no need for violence, oh mighty one"

Reborn settled with glaring Tsuna into oblivion. Because no matter how much he likes the brunette, no one messes with his fedora.

Tsuna pouted at Reborn's lack of response, "Don't be so sour, Reborn. You know as well as I do, that I would have been extra extremely careful with your fedora. So, can I ask a question?"

"You just did." Reborn smirked, proud that Tsuna actually was using his intuition, even if it also irked him in the same breath.

"Well," Tsuna started, listening to his mother humming to the radio she just turned on, "I was wondering if you would tell me the story behind your fedora."

"Why would I tell you that?" Reborn retorted, relaxing into the couch.

Tsuna shrugged, "Why not? Who better to tell than your student, eventually to be boss, who doesn't give out secrets left and right?"

"Hmph." Reborn muttered in thought.

"I mean you don't have to if you do not want to" Tsuna threw out nervously

"If I tell you about my fedora, then you have to tell me something of equal importance and secrecy." Reborn smirked evilly, he really didn't want to go into the details of his fedora.

Tsuna hummed thoughtfully, "How about I tell you about… how my gay guy roommate, straight female roommate, and I got along together? Or how we were even roomed together? Nah, I'd probably tell anyone that. "

"Running low on ideas, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn taunted, "At this rate, you will never know about my fedora"

Tsuna waved off the taunts, "Just gimme a moment, would ya? I know there is something I can tell you!"

Due to Tsuna racking his brain for anything, he missed Reborn's unhidden face of surprise. He had done a lot in America, but seriously there was that _one_ thing, but would he have to seriously share it? He didn't want to, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"There is this one thing, but let's go for a walk huh? I don't really need anyone overhearing the story, not Mama or even Hayato or Takeshi." Tsuna scratched his cheek nervously

"Oh that serious?" Reborn questioned, leisurely standing up, "Mama! Tsuna and I are going out! We will be back by the time of the party!"

"Alright! Stay safe! Don't eat anything!" Nana responded, momentarily peeking her head out of the kitchen to give her boys a smile

"Will do Mama." Tsuna nodded with a gentle smile.

Keeping up with Reborn's pace outside, Tsuna took a moment to admire the pure beauty and peace that is Namori. "You know Reborn, I really missed Namori. The town I was staying out was always crazy and wild, kind of like Tokyo in a way."

"Hmm, but a stroll is not what we came out for now. Stalling for time?"

"No, gathering courage. Being in Namori really helps." Tsuna casually responded, taking in the nature scenery. "I missed all the nature, no one back in America is like Kyoya, constantly issuing fear into to others to keep the peace, or just the town's reputation."

Reborn hummed, "Was this event really that bad? Gathering courage?"

Tsuna glanced at his tutor, his friend, "Yeah it was. You see what had happened was…

* * *

And I give you a cliffe. Mwahahahahaha.

But I felt bad about not updating for a month, and I am on Spring Break, so expect another chapter here soon.

About the wait, I am very super sorry. You see, I have no idea how to cook, so this chapter was intimidating me. Very much, it is the reason why I kicked the boys out of the kitchen, you see if I had any skills, I would have made this chappie a big battle. But alas, my skills belt has failed me.

No really, I cant cook. I set off the fire alarms in my house trying to cook an egg. The egg wasnt even in the pan yet. _I cant cook for my life. _

Also, I now have a tumblr, so bug me there. I will get to work right away! toratsuinfanfics . tumblr . com or just toratsuin . tumblr . com

Would it bug anyone if i stop naming the chapters?


	5. Tortured Away from Home

_Where we left of at the last cliffe:_

_Reborn hummed, "Was this event really that bad? Gathering courage?" _

_Tsuna glanced at his tutor, his friend, "Yeah it was. You see what happened was..._

* * *

"I was walking to our shared apartment after my part time job as usual." Tsuna started, glancing at his element: the ever calming sky, "When these normal subpar thugs, or so I thought, came and tried to abduct me."

Reborn interrupted, "You didn't let them did you?"

Tsuna let out a slightly strained chuckle, "Of course not. I have been trained better than that."

Reborn smirked, "So you remembered at least some lessons"

"As I was saying, they attempted to abduct me, so I beat them. However, they didn't actually want to abduct me. So as I made my way home, going the long way to lose any followers, they had placed a tracker on me. One I didn't find until I was very close to home." Tsuna stopped in the deserted park, settling underneath a sakura tree, patting the space next to him to get Reborn to sit down too. "Due to the dumb tracker, I walked around in some more circles trying to take the attention away from my home where Jen and Al were undoubtedly cooking. Then in the middle of the city, I destroyed it before actually going the sneaky way home."

"Unfortunately for me, the stupid thugs were smarted than average, and located my home after some weeks, even with me being extra cautious about where I went and how I arrived and left home. So to get my attention, because the Vongola Decimo, who had gone and basically disappeared from the face of the planet, they had found in the least likely of places. And what kind of greedy dirtbags don't take the opportunity to make my life harder than it needs to be?" Tsuna ranted, hands animated and exasperated, but never raising his voice above a normal conversational level.

Reborn merely listened with outward indifference, wondering how this event would become possibly traumatizing to the brunette.

"Well, being smarter than the average street rat, the thugs had decided to kidnap my roommates. So I had to track them, thank goodness you had me taught how to hack and such, otherwise I wouldn't have found them in time. They were preparing to torture Jen and Al, they had been knocked out though and I arrived before they could be rudely awoken. After dealing with all the small fries, I had gone up to find the higher ups and my friends. When I got to the room they were being held in, all I saw was the sword going towards their backs. I jumped and saved them, but got a lovely scar on my back. They added another slash on my back to make an X on my back." Tsuna let out a humorless laugh, "Appropriate for the up and coming Vongola Decimo huh?"

Reborn frowned. This event wasn't something Tsuna would not share because of trauma, but because of the anger he held at nearly getting his friend's injured on top of them nearly being scarred for life. He didn't want anyone unprepared to see his anger. After all, Reborn had taught Tsuna himself that the brunette was the ever calming sky. To see the sky's fury unnecessarily was not something Tsuna wanted.

"Well after I had gotten up, I bruised the culprits a little, and they cracked and told me who had masterminded the whole fiasco." Tsuna sighed, "It seems that a small time Mafia family ordered my capture at quite an alluring reward. After I made sure the authorities would find the base, and have nothing connected to Jen, Al, or myself, I got us all home safely. I managed to convince Jen and Al that everything that happened was a bad dream. Though, after I heard how they were kidnapped, I wished that I had hit all the Mafioso just a bit harder."

Reborn hummed, "Is that all, cause it was more than I expected from you, but it is not enough for me to tell you about my fedora."

Tsuna sighed, "Of course not, but lucky -or maybe not so luckily- for me, there is actually more."

Reborn glanced at Tsuna. How much had he gone through in the short time he was in America? How much had he missed as a tutor at the growth of his pupil? And though he wouldn't say it aloud, not yet, as Tsuna's closest friend?

"A few weeks later, the Mafia family had hired some stronger henchmen to capture and torture me. They had caught me of guard, I had the flu at the time, and taken me to another one of their bases." Tsuna rubbed his left arm a little, "After they had me, they demanded secrets on the recent alliances that Grandpa had made. I remained silent, so they decided to torture me. I expected such and didn't make a single sound as they had tortured. It went on for an hour or two before they though that I was out cold and left me alone. I escaped, going to the Vongola building that was luckily in the area. They head me before I went back and destroyed the base, with help, leaving a threat for the family that Vongola as an enemy is a very bad choice."

"So how did they torture you?" Reborn, almost unnoticeably hesitant, asked

"Burning some of my skin, using illusionists to try and break into my mind, you know things like that." Tsuna listed

"What happened to your left arm? You were rubbing it as you spoke earlier." Reborn continued

"Oh. My arm?" Tsuna looked at the sky once again, "Broke it in several places, burned a little, stabbed with a knife at one point. I had to wear a cast even after the sun flames were applied in surplus. As well as go through some rehabilitation after the cast was taken off too."

Reborn inwardly grimaced. "Well, I suppose that the story you told is worth the one behind my fedora."

Tsuna softly laughed, "Suppose?"

"Did I not speak clearly?" Reborn sighed, "Let's go back. Everyone is going to be getting off school. You need to pick up the kids right?"

"Yeah I do, but it is still awhile before anyone gets out of school" Tsuna grinned, "Is this stall tactic from the great Reborn?"

Reborn growled, "I _do not _use stall tactics"

Tsuna laughed, letting the emotions from the event dissipate, "Well it is lunch time, let's eat."

"Mama told us not to eat Dame-Tsuna." Reborn retorted

"I am sure she didn't see the time Reborn." Tsuna rolled his eyes, "She won't mind as long as we stuff ourselves at the party."

"Whatever Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked, "I get to pick where we eat though."

Tsuna sighed, "Of course."

* * *

Hello my dear followers! Here is the newest chappie of Returning Home! Huzzaaahh!

Sorry about that last cliffe. Just kidding! I am not sorry! :P

Anyway, the wait was so long cause I had finals. They sucked, but hey! I managed to pass honors Chem!

Well on top of that, my laptop crashed right when I had the best idea for what happened to Tsu! I was so angry. So angry.

On top of that, whoops I did it again~, I am on a three week vacation to see my extended family in Korea.

I stole my uncle's laptop to write this for you guys. Typing on my phone sucks.

While I wasn't looking this turned into my most followed story? 81? Whhaaattt? I love you guys so much!

Hopefully the next update comes alot sooner~

Loves, Tora


	6. A Hitman's Past

_"Blah Blah" Italian words _

_'Blah blah' People talkin in flash back_

* * *

Reborn sipped at his coffee as Tsuna waited in anticipation. The brunette hadn't said a word as he bore holes in the hitman's face, refusing to let the fedora story drop.

Sighing lightly, Reborn set his cup down, leaning on his elbow propped on the table, switching effortlessly to Italian so that no one would understand other than Tsuna, "_You won't give up now will you?" _

Tsuna's eyes sparkled in mirth, "_I was taught better than to give up that easily Reborn." _

Reborn clicked his tongue, squashing down theurge to take off his fedora and run a hand through his hair, "_Of all the times to apply my training, of course you pick right now." _

Reborn watched as one of the waitresses interrupted bringing Tsuna his drink, a strawberry smoothie, before asking sweetly if they needed anything else.

Tsuna, ignoring her longing stares at both of them, kindly sent her away. "_Now Reborn, would you please tell me the story, since we already ate." _

Reborn closed his eyes, sinking closer to the table, "_Living in an orphanage in the heart of Siracusa, we had many run-ins with the mafia, considering our location in Sicily. I was young, still untainted by the darkness of the mafia. The funds the orphanage were slowly shriveling up, so much so that the caretakers had to take part time jobs and ask for volunteers just to keep it running. Being the older ones, we made a small group to join the mafia and gain money for the smaller children to eat. Only I made it past the training to even be part of the small family that was nearby. After that I hid the fact that I was even part of it. The caretakers would've had a heart attack, so I brought them money under the guise I held a steady job. The others, who failed training, did actually go get jobs so it was believable. _

"_But I started being sent on assassination missions under one of the family's best assassins. He bought me a suit, telling me that you have to look your best in front of other families. That first night, he told me to shoot a man in the head while he was begging for mercy. My hands shook as I fought back the tears in my eyes. From behind me I heard a gun go off, watching in morbid horror as the man's eyes widened, tears overflowing, before they dulled and he fell into a puddle of his own blood. The man, my tutor in a way, spared me some sympathy, saying, 'You won't have to kill until you are ready, but you will not be spared seeing death, as I have to teach you how to become the shadows.' _

"_After that night, I began to harden my heart as much as I could, so I could withstand the brutality of the mafia. My favorite caretaker, Alessia, noticing my lack of optimism in the following weeks, confronted me about it. She pulled me over one night right before bed into her designated room, wrapping me into a hug, she whispered, Amborgio, my pet, why are you closing yourself off?' _

"_Of course I had tried to shrug off suspicions, she loved me as her own child, and would react the worst when told that I became a Mafioso. That night she let me go with only a be careful. For the next few months, I dropped off my paychecks in small increments, or as an anonymous donor when necessary. My accuracy and skill continuously increased, but my ability to actually pull the trigger was all but at a standstill. I was the prodigy with a innocent heart. _

"_But one time we had gone out, me injuring the targets while my mentor killed, and one of the underlings had managed to graze my arm. After we completed the mission, I had gone home it a bandage on my arm. While helping the younger children, Alessia had spotted my extra suit in my room and then the bandage on my arm. Ever concerned, she dragged me aside again. This time with more worry etched in her eyes, she asked, 'You know, Amborgio, I love you like my own child. I would adopt you if I could, and you can tell me anything. So why, pray tell, are you injured and have suits just lying about in your room?' _

"_After squirming around, I finally told her the truth. Smiling sadly, she knelt down to look into my eyes, gently placing her hands on my shoulder, before kissing my forehead. Praying for my well being, Alessia pulled a simple black fedora from behind her back. 'I figured,' She whispered, 'that you were the one in the Mafia, the others complained since they didn't get in, but a certain someone did. You know, Amborgio, if you're really going through with this Mafia thing, you ought to look the part." _

As Reborn's quiet story ended, Tsuna bit his lip lightly, running his index finger on his cup, "I hadn't expected that to be _so _personal Reborn. I guess I really did need to earn that story, but thank you for telling me. I am sure that it took a lot to even tell that much, considering I now know your real name."

Blinking, Tsuna hesitantly added, "Not that I would tell anyone, of course."

Reborn smirked, allowing Tsuna's natural social disaster to drag him out of a sacred childhood memory, "Oh, I know you wouldn't tell a soul Tsuna, because you want to hear the rest of my story"

* * *

Alessia- Defender, Amborgio- Immortal

Oh my gosh dont kill me! I am sorry about the delay. Just everything about this chapter gave me the worst writers block. I sat down so many times only to not be able to write _anything_ and it is the same with Living Another Lifetime. I just cant even.

But then my lovely Beta, Timeless Writing, gave me wonderful ideas and I love her for it. After she gave me the idea for this, I got an idea for LALT! It should be up really soon but I have a bday party to attend tomorrow and it is like 2 AM right now omfg the things i do for you guys

I want to know what you thinks and stuff! Where do you want this to go? What do you think Reborn still has to reveal? Why does this have close to 100 follows?_Why will this probably have 100 follows when I check this later? _


End file.
